


Navigate Me

by justanoutlaw



Series: Golden Years [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bars and Pubs, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Mary Margaret and Regina go on their last first date.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Golden Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182440
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Navigate Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 26 of Femslash February: date/firsts/lasts

Mary Margaret’s first date was to a local carnival with a boy her parents set her up with. His dad worked with hers and Leopold wanted to score an important business deal, so she begrudgingly agreed to it. She spent the entire night dodging his grabby hands and zipping her lacrosse sweatshirt up to her chin and hiding her dark curls beneath the hood.

She’s been on more dates since. Good, bad and indifferent. There was the girl who chewed with her mouth open but brought her roses. The guy who checked out the waitress the entire time and didn’t listen to a word she said. She’s had a few long-term relationships, her last ending before she headed off to Harvard. Herc said he liked her, but there was just no way they could handle the distance. She didn’t necessarily disagree. While she liked him, he wasn’t exactly a soulmate.

The first time she goes out with Regina Mills is nothing short of what her very first date should’ve been. Regina arrives to her doorstep, wearing a simple long-sleeved V-neck and acid wash jeans. Long black boots snake up her calves, a silver bangle hangs loose from her wrist. The dark lipstick around her lips spreads as she smiles, looking Mary Margaret up and down. She runs her fingers over her own soft white t-shirt and knee length black skirt. The silver ballet flats she chose pinch her feet but match the earrings she selected for the night.

“You look great,” Regina says.

Mary Margaret subconsciously runs her fingers through her hair. “You sure? Not too dressed up for a bar?”

Regina shakes her head. “Definitely not.” She extends a hand. “Ready to go? Figured we could walk, save on gas.”

Mary Margaret nods, accepting the hand. They slide a bit, both palms sweaty. The two exchange a nervous smile before Regina lets out a loud, intoxicating laugh. Mary Margaret can remember the first time she ever heard it. She was at a party with her freshman roommate, Ashley, watching a few boys play beer pong. Ashley’s date, Thomas, fell into the table and knocked everything over. That’s when it came bellowing out from nearby. Mary Margaret looked up and saw her, can of sparkling seltzer in hand. Mascara slightly running, hair frizzed from the overheated room, she wasn’t exactly put together. And yet, Mary Margaret knew she wanted to talk to her.

They hung out for the next 2 years, their friend groups merging. There was Spring Break in Florida where she watched Regina make out with Marian for free drinks. Envy seeped up Mary Margaret’s body, practically turning her green. Ruby nudged her and pointed out how tense she got every time they did it and that’s when it occurred to her…maybe she did have feelings for Regina.

It took another year for her to finally come out and ask her to hang out, without their friends. Regina cocked her tweezed eyebrows, letting out a faux pout.

“You mean a date?”

Mary Margaret blushed. “Yes…no…I mean…if you want it to be…”

There came that laugh again. Regina nodded, smiling wide. “Of course I do. I’ll pick you up Saturday, 8 o’clock.”

And that’s how they got to walking down to their group’s favorite pub. Shay’s is packed to the rafters that night, but they manage to find a table towards the back. It’s facing the kitchen and they occasionally hear one of the cooks yelling at the waitstaff. Mary Margaret barely touches their plate of shared fries; butterflies tap dancing around her stomach. She hasn’t been this nervous for a date in years and knows it’s because of what’s at stake. They’ve been in the same friend group for years. If it doesn’t go well…

“Can you handle whiskey?” Regina cuts in through her thoughts.

Mary Margaret purses her lips to suppress a smile. “I don’t drink that dainty sparkling seltzer that you do.”

Regina gasps, dropping the single page menu. “At least I didn’t end up with my top off after a pina colada.”

“Hey that was 5 pina coladas, for your information. And I swear, Ruby made them way too strong.”

“Uh huh, sure.”

“Everyone knows that you’re the lightweight here.”

Regina shakes her head. “I suppose that’s one drawback about having a date with someone who’s known you for three years.” She grabs a handful of peanuts and gracefully pops a few into her mouth. “They know you too well.”

Mary Margaret shrugs. “I think it makes it a little less awkward in some ways. We don’t have to do that stupid small talk.”

“Lord knows I loathe that.” She grins. “I like that I can banter with you.”

The butterflies slow in Mary Margaret’s stomach. “Same, it…it makes things comfortable.”

Regina reaches out and runs her thumb over Mary Margaret’s knuckles. “Can we just get something out of the way?”

Mary Margaret raises an eyebrow. “Sure. Wha…”

She’s cut off by Regina’s lips connecting with her own. Mary Margaret deepens it, pulling Regina closer without realizing what she’s doing. The bowl of peanuts knocks over below them, but Mary Margaret stays connected, allowing Regina’s lipstick to overlap with her bubblegum lip gloss. Eventually, the two pull apart, lazy smiles on their faces.

“I just hate cheesy end of the date first kisses,” Regina whispers.

Mary Margaret’s grin widens. “I don’t know, I always found that the best part of a romance movie.”

Regina leans back, shrugging. “Always been a horror gal, myself.”

“I know, you forced those Scream movies on us during our break while we studied for finals.”

“Well this time when we watch one, you can snuggle up to me when you’re scared.”

Mary Margaret twirls some of her hair, biting her ever growing smile. Yes, she’s been on many first dates before, but what she doesn’t know…this will be the last one.


End file.
